


Arthur Maxson And His Not So Wild Oats

by very_original_productions



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Danse is a wing man, Deacon-Ex-Machina, Declarations Of Love, Dreams, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, No Blind Betrayal, Pining, Pining Arthur, Slow Burn, Smut, Wet Dream, Young Love, love struck Arthur, slight AU, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_original_productions/pseuds/very_original_productions
Summary: Elder Maxson has a new mission in life, go out and sow his wild oats, or so he has been told. He enlists the help of his closest (and the closest thing to a normal friend) Paladin Danse to help him in this quest. With the unlikely help from the deceitful  Deacon, ever faithful Danse, and the all-encompassing Knight Oliva he can accomplish this seemingly simple objective.*UNDER CONSTRUCTION*--Newer Better Version coming soon! I'll be updating and adding stuff along here and there!
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Lady of the Lake

“Elder, I was told you wanted to see me?” Danse cautiously walked into the observation deck where Maxson stood back turned to him. “Yes Paladin, I did.” Arthur said pouring Danse a strong drink, “Now that the institute is no more; I’ve been left thinking. Maybe now is the time for me to go out and explore the Commonwealth. Really experience the people and such.” Danse nodded trying to piece together what his elder was saying. 

“I called for you specifically to help me with this. I will be taking some time away as Elder. Overseeing from afar I suppose. You’re one of my most trusted and loyal soldiers, I also consider you a close friend. I know you are fairly familiar with the wastes, correct?” “Yes sir, I do know them sir,” Danse said quickly, “You would like to get to know the area more with me as your guide?” “ I may add out there I will not be Elder Maxson. Just Arthur. It was brought to my attention that I am just 20. Many have suggested I take some time for myself. I’ve never in my life done that, but I think it may be needed. So, Danse would you allow me to tag along as they say?” even when Arthur was kidding, he was still a little stiff. But what could you expect when being raised around nothing but hardened war heroes? “It would be an honor sir—I mean Arthur.” Danse smiled at the new prospect.

He and the Elder had always been close, well as close as he would let anyone get to him. The elder grabbed the bag he had packed and met Danse at the airport as they had agreed on. His heart pounded and for the first time in a while he was nervous. He spotted Danse in his typical power armor waving him over. Taking a deep breath he plunged himself into the wild blue wonder. ‘It’ll be good for you. Go out and sow your wild oats.’ Kells’ words rang in his head.

“So where to first?” Arthur asked looking up at Danse. “Well, if I may make a suggestion sir. The only reason I know the Commonwealth as well as I do, is due to the person who I have traveled with. I would like to invite her along with us. If that’s alright with you?” Maxson mulled it over, “Do you mean Knight Bennett?” “Yes sir,” Danse nodded waiting for his answer. Thinking back to what he knew about her; she was the one who made bringing down the institute possible, she was also rumored to be a railroad agent, she had this ever-present smirk on her face as though this was all just a joke and she patiently waiting for the punchline. 

“As seemingly chaotic as she is, Oliva knows what she’s doing. Don’t be fooled. She’s two steps ahead of pretty much everything.” Danse pitched in trying to sway the elder’s mind. “If you think it would be beneficial; I have no objections to it.” Arthur gave a small smile of reassurance. “Outstanding sir.” Danse smiled, he suddenly had a happier demeanor than what Arthur was accustomed to seeing on him.

Maxson’s thoughts drifted back to the titular Knight. She was taller than most of the women he knew and had shoulder-length brown hair, her eyes were so dark they looked black, she was rumored to be light on her feet and swift with her hands. Swiping stuff from Kells or Ingram just to prove she could. Oliva was from a different world, one that had been ripped away from her. They were technically the same age, save for the time she was in the vault, but she had rolled with the punches. Never really making her true alliance clear with anyone. 

They had only really spoken on a professional level, but he had read over her file from Vault-Tec. He, much like most of the people she came in contact with, had an infatuation with her. Watching her take back Fort Strong like it was just another day, had woken something in him. It wasn’t often he met a woman that was both ruthless and gentle all at once. Brotherhood sisters could be… rough around the edges to say the least. Maxson found himself a little excited to actually meet Oliva on a more personal level. 

“Now sir I will say” Danse interrupted Arthur’s thoughts “her humor can be…different. Don’t take offense. She always says, ‘if I don’t make fun of you I probably don’t like you!’” “You really like her don’t you Paladin?” Arthur probed. “Yes, I suppose I do. She’s saved me and countless others who knows how many times. I owe her a great deal.” “Where is she now?” “Well, I’m thinking, sir, that she would be back at Sanctuary Hills. She takes residence in a house there; that’s where she lived before the war. She’s built it up into a nice little area now, well you’ll see soon enough” After what felt like forever of just walking the pair came upon the now ancient “Sanctuary Hills!” sign. There were more people around than he expected, he guessed that’s what Danse meant by she’s built it up. Danse walked to the best-looking house on the street and grabbed the attention of a shorter man with sunglasses so dark all you could see was the reflection of the world around him. He was leaning outside of the dilapidated house, “Danse! Buddy! Long time no see huh?” he took a puff of a cigarette. 

Danse seemed apprehensive to talk to the man, whoever he was. “Hello Deacon, I’m looking for Oliva. Would you know where she is?” “Sure man, she should be over near the lake. That’s where she said she was going, but you never know the wind might have changed and she decided to go with it.” “Thank you.” Danse said shortly. “Who was that?” Maxson followed Danse. “That would be Deacon. He’s a railroad agent, and too shifty for me to trust him. One of Oliva’s oldest friends here I think. She’s traveled with him almost as much as she traveled with me. Ah, there she is.” He motioned toward the small lake. 

Arthur squinted and saw Knight Oliva reclining on a small makeshift boat in the murky waters. Taking notice of the two visitors she began to row to shore. “Danse!” She said coolly as she tied up the boat, “And could it be? Why yes, it’s Rapunzel! Who let you out of your tower, and shouldn’t you be getting back to it?” She wiped of her hands on a towel she had with her. As she took down her hair from the high ponytail, she had it in; they both took notice of her clothing or the lack thereof. She had on an old bathing suit she must have found somewhere, and it hugged her body in all the right places. Arthur could feel a slight blush come across his face. Sure, he had seen countless bodies male and female, but this felt different. Less clinical maybe? It was bright red and basically made her look to be in nothing but her under ware. 

“Oliva, we need to talk,” Danse said bringing Artur’s focus back to the task at hand. “Are you breaking up with me Danse? I’m hurt but I’ll live” She pressed a hand against her chest in mock anguish. “Oliva, please.” “Yes yes yes what is it? Just spit it out. You know how I hate beating around the bush” She flopped down into an old lawn chair and motioned for us to join her in the other seats available. “As you can see the Elder is with me,” Danse started, “However we come on a more personal note.” 

Maxson was also getting tired of Danse’ lack of forwardness and interrupted the Paladin. “I’ve decided to take a sabbatical and asked Paladin Danse if I could accompany him on his travels for a while. He suggested we invite you as well, as you know the area better. I’m looking for a way to really experience the wasteland. Trying to…” “Become more human?” She offered. Arthur didn’t laugh at her joke, “yes, I guess that’s one way to put it. So, Oliva will you join me” he looked at her waiting for an answer with a stern face. 

She began to laugh and giggle as though something he had just said was funny, throwing herself back into the chair as she slapped her knees. “Sorry, I’m just. The two most serious people on the planet want me to go with them.” She explained as her laughter died down. “But, if you really want me to, I guess I can go exploring with you both. Actually, I’ve got just the place in mind!”

She smiled and stood taking Maxson’s hand. “Now, before we get up and running a couple of things. You’ve got to trust me, number one. Trust who I trust, and we will all be alive at the end of this story. Number two, I don’t do titles or anything of that nature out there. I call Danse, Danse and he calls me Oliva. If I wanted to be called Knight, I would go to the Brotherhood base. And finally, have fun” She smirked. “But you gotta’ promise you’ll do all this. Cross your heart hope to die?” Bewildered Maxson shook his head slowly, maybe Oliva was just crazy and not all there he thought as he nodded. 

“Beautiful! Now I know you don’t really like him, but I would like to bring Deacon.” Danse groaned, “Well you got to have a plus one, it’s only fair I get one as well,” She said patting Danse’s metal chest with a smile. 

The trio found Deacon where Danse and Arthur had left him. Still standing leisurely smoking. “Hey Deacon, wanna hear a secret?” Oliva pulled Deacon close and whispered their plan into his ear. A smile crept across his face, “I’d be honored. Especially if I get to be with my best pal Danse! Right, Danse old buddy!” He elbowed Danse in his metal suit. The taller man simply huffed. 

“Excellent, now let’s get this party started” Oliva grabbed four cold beers from her own personal refrigerator she had fixed up. “Here’s to wild oats and the sowing of them, cheers!” She raised her bottle and toasted to their adventure. Her excitement put Arthur at ease about the whole thing. Her easy-going nature seemed contagious and he was starting to see why Danse enjoyed her so much. As Arthur thought about this, he realized he was staring at her and quickly jerked his eyes away from her. To which she said nothing, he noted, but rather quickly winked at him and gave him her smirk.


	2. A wild And Ill-Conceived Ride

While Arthur waited for Deacon and Oliva to pack; he could hear her softly singing. Arthur pushed past his shyness, usually mistaken for snobbishness, and stood in the doorway of her room. “You have a beautiful voice” he offered, she smiled. “Why thank you! You could sing backup if you’d like” she laughed and continued folding her shirts. 

Once packed and ready they set off early, to where only Oliva seemed to know. In the midst of Deacon and Danse squabbling Oliva stopped dead in her tracks. Quickly she pulled out a pair of binoculars. “What is it?” Deacon strained to see over the horizon. “Gunners. I thought I could smell them. A whole troop of them it looks like. Here” she passed the binoculars to Arthur who then passed them to the other two. 

“Well boys, let’s go say hi” she pulled out her sidearm and supported it with a large, serrated blade. Arthur took note of how she held her two weapons, and how her features grew dark. “Oh yes, let's” Deacon pulled out his piece and cocked it. 

Arthur could barely take his eyes off of Oliva as she slashed and shot her way through the enemy like they were nothing more than paper dolls. Slowly making her way to their leader. Methodically taking them out one by one, just as she had at Fort Strong. 

The blood splatter across her armor and hands made her look even more intimidating than usual. Finally, she found the lieutenant. Whose last words were something to the effect of “You fucking bitch, go to hell!” when he shot and missed her. 

Arthur couldn’t exactly say for sure as he caught up to Oliva a little late. She smirked and leaned in, her combat knife to the man’s chest “You first” she plunged the knife to the hilt. Leaving the man gasping. She put her foot on his shoulder and lightly pushed him to the ground, as to get him out of her eye line. “I don’t like gunners on the best of days. They’re just as awful as any feral ghoul or mutant.” Oliva said wiping her hands on an old shirt she found in their campsite and tossed it to him. 

“I agree. May I ask something?” “Sure,” she smiled brightly like she had not just cut three throats and shot two people point-blank. “Where did you learn to fight like that?” “Well,” she rubbed the back of her head, “My dad mostly. We would hunt and fish all that, but also, he was in the military. He saw all this coming, I think. He made sure to teach me everything I would need for survival. I thought he was paranoid then. Jokes on me, right?!” She gave a comical frown and shrug. 

They decided, after the rather intense fight, to sleep there that night; since everything was already set up. Deacon shrugged “finders keepers am I right?” “Right you are my friend!” Oliva slapped him on the back. The night air was cool and blew only slightly. It was a quiet autumn night, their fire cracked and popped adding a nice sound to the atmosphere. After a simple dinner they lay in a circle around the fire: Deacon was on the right of Oliva; Arthur was to her left and Danse between the two. 

Danse had fallen asleep already, he didn’t sleep much but when he did, he was dead to the world. Finding it much easier to sleep when it wasn’t just him or just him and one other person.

“Hey Oliva,” Deacon, sort of whispered, “What Dea?” Oliva said half awake. “Tell me a night night story” “No.” she said flatly turning to face Arthur. “Please! I love your stories and I’m sure the great Elder would like to hear one too” Deacon sat up and tried to get Maxson to agree. “I mean, I wouldn’t object to one” he smirked, lightening up a little. 

“Ugh fine, what do you wanna hear?” “A good one! Oh, I know, tell about you getting out!” “Deacon,” she sighed heavily, “Sure I’ll reopen up those wounds for you two.” Deacon clapped his hands and smiled brightly. “You’re gonna love this!” He waved excitedly at Arthur. “So, there I was.” She started, “Having made it out of my neighborhood’s vault. The world I had known and loved was rubble. My dad, my friends, my everything. I fell on my knees and couldn’t breathe, but when I did regain my breath I wailed. I must have cried for hours, just on the ground wanting to die. Wishing I had. Wondering why I hadn’t. Everyone else in the Vault had what made me special? But then my daddy’s voice rang clear as a bell in my head, “You don’t just give up Oliva. Never ever just give up. If you’re alive there’s a reason. Even if you see it in front of you or not.” So, I took a deep breath, dusted off my suit, and made my way to my house. Or what was left of it. I found my pipboy and nearly passed out when I saw the year. 

It felt like the strangest most horrible dream that I couldn’t seem to wake up from. Shortly before the war erupted fully, my father had gathered up somethings, put it into a lead safe, and buried it in our backyard; about 8 feet under the ground. I found a shovel, lucky enough for me, and began digging. My hands raw and bleeding by the time I finally hit it. I knew there was no way I was going to be able to lug that thing back up so I made enough room so that I could open it and dig through it.

At first, I didn’t look at any of the stuff just blindly grabbing and throwing it. Finally, my work had paid off and I was able to look through my two-hundred old treasures. In it I found the things I had contributed to the pile: all my holotapes, my mother’s ruby necklace, several of my favorite books, and my atlas that I never used but figured it may come in handy, I was right it turns out. Then I looked through dad’s things: his hunting rifle and a ton of ammo, a small hand-gun, survival guide, and his old uniform. Hating the stupid-looking blue monstrosity, I was in, I changed into his uniform. I had to scrunch it up a bit, but it was better than nothing. 

Gathering my thoughts, I went back to when I was a kid. My mother had died, when I was eleven, from cancer. It had spread through her body fast and she just couldn’t fight anymore. When that happened, I wanted to die too. But I reminded myself every day and every night: if I made it one day. I can do another. If I can make 15 minutes, I can make it another. So I began to do the same process as I headed out into my newfound world. Not knowing where I was going, not knowing anyone or anything. I slowly but surely started meeting people making friends and vowed to build up this world to what I knew it had been. To tell you the truth I’m rather proud of myself. I think my dad would be proud too. 

It’s been hard, I think I’ve gone through the hardest thing a human can experience, but I’m glad I’ve done what I’ve done.” She said with a heavy sadness in her voice. “That is…” Maxson turned to face her, “that’s amazing. I can’t imagine how much strength you had to have. I lost my parents when I was ten, well my mother. My father died when I was still just a newborn. That was hard enough. You truly are what the Brotherhood needs. Bravery, wisdom, and strength.” “I mean I guess” she gave a solemn smile, and with that, they joined Danse in slumber.

“So, where are we going boss?” Deacon said as the four trotted down what used to be the interstate. “To perform an ancient ritual, and we just so happen to need fresh blood for said ritual. You didn’t think to ask that two days ago?” Oliva said casually over her shoulder. “Oh, well glad to be of help. Also, I did think of it, I just expected someone would eventually bring it up, but with these two chatter-boxes it’s somehow never come up” he puffed on yet another cigarette. Danse and Arthur grimaced, as though being quiet and watchful were bad things.

“We’re going there” She pointed to a very worn billboard “Nuka-World!” “I heard it’s full of raiders O.” Deacon offered only sounding slightly amused by the prospect. “What’s Nuka-World?” Arthur interjected. “No no Arty you gotta say it like NUKA-WORLD” she motioned dramatically. “It’s an old amusement park from when I was just a kid. Lot’s of fun, just what we need.” “Oliva, is this going to be a deathtrap?” Danse asked in an unamused tone. “Lighten up you three! It’ll be fun! And a word to the wise, it’s a little creepy because, well, it was already kind of creepy before the nukes.” Oliva said walking backwards. “I always did want a t-shirt from there” Deacon mused.

“You’ve been?” Danse cocked his head. “Sure have, many times before the world decided it no longer wanted to live, and a couple of times since. It was fun back in the day, my dad and I would go there every summer. His favorite ride was the dumb old Ferris-wheel. Said he liked how calming it was, you could look out at the whole park.” Oliva felt a nostalgic pull at her heavy heart. Remembering always seemed to hurt a little, even after all this time.

Arthur saw her features wither a bit, “what was yours?” he said trying to pull her mind away from wherever it was taking her. “Oh, mine? Hmmm, that’s a toughie, I think mine had to be the Nuka-Swirl. It was this super-fast roller coaster, had sharp turns and all that, you’d go up this hill right, and then the drop was just a corkscrew turn! God, I must’ve ridden that thing a hundred times. OH or the Anaconda! It twists through the whole animal park and goes up and down and all around.” 

“I miss those days.” She sighed looking ahead with her back turned, “You could smell the popcorn and cotton-candy from a mile away. Me and my best friend David got lost in the fun-house one time.” “How do you get lost in a house?” Danse crinkled his forehead. “Because it’s set up like a maze with a bunch of mirrors and clear walls. David” she started laughing “David got so mad that he thought one wall was just another clear glass wall and that he was going to break through it! So, he goes charging at this wall, but turns out there’s nothing there and that was the actual way out! He goes sailing down the hallway and only stopped when he hit the spinning wall thing.” She howled out, making the other men start to laugh as well. 

“He was so pissed and vowed never to go to the fun-house with me ever again. “She wiped away the tears that had formed from her laughter. “Did he keep his promise?” Danse chuckled “Nope, I talked him into it every year!” Oliva smiled proudly. “Of course you did” Deacon shook his head, “poor guy.” “oh please, he was happy to go, he just wanted to hear me beg or what new deal I would make for him to go.” She waved her hand dismissively. 

“He liked to hear you beg hm?” Deacon jabbed at her ribs. “Yes, but not like that you weirdo. We were more like brother and sister. No romance to be found.” “Why not?” he asked with a frown. As though this was affecting him personally, “Because I would have killed him. He was super by the rules and I was flighty. We met in the first grade, and just clicked regardless of the differences. But it wouldn’t have worked if I started kissing him” She laughed half-heartedly. 

Maxson tried to picture a young and careless Oliva. Still taller than the rest and sure in herself, giggling with this David person. Her head thrown back in laughter as she did when she really thought something was funny. “We did love each other, just not like that,” she said with finality. “Do you guys mind if we stop at Dimond city? There’s something I need to get if we’re going to Nuka-World” she said suddenly. “Such as?” Danse asked. “It’s just something I have to find. Trust me.” Oliva folded her hands in front of her, patiently waiting for them to all agree. Danse noted he would like more supplies just in case something happens and with that, they made their way towards the bustling metropolis of Dimond City. 

Oliva turned on one of her many holotapes and began singing again as they walked. This time getting all of her companions to join in on the song. Instructing Danse and Deacon to do the backup, while eventually getting Arthur to sing the duet with her. He couldn’t remember the last time he sang, nor did he think his voice was anywhere near melodic, but Oliva seemed to be lost in the beautiful song that played on and on.


	3. Just The Two Of Us

The one and only hotel in Diamond City was nice, comparatively speaking. They decided to just split two rooms between them. With a devilish grin, Deacon proclaimed, “I’ll bunk with the tinman!” The pair had been at each other’s throats all day, and frankly, Oliva was glad to get a break for at least one night. “Guess that makes us roomies?” She smiled at Maxson. It had been a strange trip for him so far, and to be fair he had learned a lot about the Commonwealth and the wastes. Oliva had proved to be the smart and cunning woman he had heard rumors about. But also, she was more, she was light and breezy laughing at her own smartass comments. She could hold her own in any situation. There had been only one other person in Arthur Maxson’s life that came close to Oliva: Sarah Lyons. The only one to have made his chest flutter when she got near. He couldn’t help but be drawn to Oliva; he loved a strong woman that felt like she had nothing to prove to him or anyone for that matter. Arthur sat on his bed lost deep in thought. Trying to make heads or tails of her.

  
“You ok?” Oliva’s soft hand landed on his shoulder, and he was suddenly very aware of how close she was. “Yes. I’m just thinking.” He mumbled. “Maxson, what on earth made you want to go away from your darling ship? I mean I know I’m great company and all but—” She joked. “With the institute gone, and now we just have to worry about the creatures of this world it was suggested I take a break. I am often reminded of my age and how I should lighten up. But how does one relax when you have the weight of the world on your back? If I were to lighten up I wouldn't be taken seriously and just seen as some dumb kid. I've got thousands of lives depending on me to make the correct next move. I love the Brotherhood, I love my part in it. Sometimes I just can't win no matter the choice I make.” He suddenly shut himself up not sure where all that had come from or why it was so personal. She was just easy to talk to.

“I get that. You call me brave, but what you do? Now that’s brave. Not enough love nor money in the world to make me take that job.” “Why do you ask” he shifted uncomfortably. “I was just wondering. You seem too dignified to roll with me is all. But I’m glad you came.” “I haven’t really done much.” He mused. “I wouldn’t say that.” She poked his chest and smiled, “you made Danse happy for one. He’s always wanted a buddy to pal around with out here.” “Aren’t you two close?” “Yeah, totally! But I guess just a likeminded individual feels nice like Deacon and I. Opposites are nice till they’re not you know?” She flopped down on her bed. “You know who you remind me of Maxson?” she didn’t wait for his response, “Julius Caesar.” “He is one of the greats, so I’ll take that as a compliment.” He smiled causing his scar to twist. “What possessed you to take on a Deathclaw by yourself? And so young at that?” The scar, so prominent on his face, always fascinated her from the first time she had seen him. Oliva loved scars, she liked the stories that they told both good and bad. And to be honest, Oliva thought it very attractive on men. Something primitive in her liked it, and she had to fight not to run her fingers over it. She rolled over onto her stomach to listen to the story. “I guess I just felt like I had something to prove. I’m the last of the great Maxson’s and all. For the record, I didn’t go and seek out the damn thing.” “But you did go out when your Elder told you not to.” She smirked. “Guess you’re not the straight arrow I thought.” Oliva’s dark eyes sparkled with excitement.

  
“Wanna go cause some trouble? Elder.” She smiled from ear to ear. “I think Danse would kill us both if we were to cause any sort of trouble Knight.” He said playing along, he found himself at ease with her. Once again probably projecting onto her, but he didn’t want to overthink it. Oliva leaped up from her bed “Well there is one spot I wanna go to, if you wanna come you can” “Where?” “If you wanna know you have to follow!” she batted her eyes at him. He stood with a renewed energy and followed her out into the city. They went to grab Deacon and Danse but the twins were indisposed. Danse, once again, had passed out. He was wrangling with the likes of Oliva and Deacon all day. That can get tiring. Deacon was nowhere to be seen but they assumed off to go have a good time somewhere close.

  
“Looks like it’s just us” she pushed the door open for him. He nodded in agreement. He followed her up to the abandoned stadium, not many seats were left in the old place but that just made it feel bigger. They climbed to a very high level of it and Oliva sat down where an almost fully rubbed off ‘2888’ stood. She patted the concrete next to her, “come on”. Maxson tentatively sat next to his new-found friend. He looked out and saw the lights and how small and yet giant the city seemed. “Why’d you want to come up here?” He was the first to break the silence. “This is where my family had their season passes to the games. I never was really into it, but boy did I love sitting way up here. Makes the world look totally different.” Her voice cracked a little and she quickly dismissed any tears that had thought to appear.

  
She reached into her satchel she always carried and dug out two, actually cold, Nuka-Colas. Popping the cap off both she handed him one, “Cheers” she said happily. They clinked the glasses together and sipped on them. The wind blew her hair back and exposed more of her face than usual. He noted how soft and pure she looked, thinking back to his own rough and weathered skin. She had not been exposed to the harshness of radiation long, and it showed. She had her eyes closed and was just letting her mind drift freely. He smoothed his hair back into place and stared at her. “You know what I wish I had?” She said eyes still closed “a milkshake.” He didn’t really know what one tasted like, but he had read about them. “What is that like?” he wondered aloud. “It’s sweet, cold, and smooth. I want that to be the first thing we remake! Ice cream. I don’t care what I have to do to make it happen! I’ll make it happen!” She yelled in mock victory.

  
“The Brotherhood stands behind you sister” he gave a half-salute. “Hey! That was a good one look at you go.” They both laughed. “This is nice.” “I would have never thought to even go up here.” “most don’t. Mainly because they don’t know what it is.” She exhaled. As they sat exchanging stories, he couldn't help but love the way she talked with her hands. How she looked at him with genuine interest when he spoke. After some time, she suggested they get back as it was getting late. He, however, didn’t want this moment to end, with just the two of them up in the stands quietly talking and laughing. The fondness he hadn’t felt in years, trying to remember what it felt like with Sarah. He was nothing but a child and she certainly never knew of his undying love for her. Just a silly boyhood crush now that he really thought about it. Is that what this was? A crush?

As they made their way back to the room, he watched her. How she didn’t walk but glided through the streets in between the people rushing around her. Her hair bobbed up and down with her, slight curls in it. How her heart-shaped hips swayed, his mind slowly conjured up the thought of her beneath him those hips wrapped around him. Arthur made that stop, 'she doesn’t have any interest in someone like me' he said to himself 'remember David was too straight-laced, that's basically all you are.' ‘But that doesn’t mean I can’t dream’ his darker side seemed to say. ‘God, when did this walk get to be so long?!’ he tried to push these thoughts away.

She settled in pretty quickly and fell asleep even faster. Arthur on the other hand had no such luck. Being tormented with the thoughts of her. The overwhelming want to wrap her in his arms and never let go. How firey Oliva was in normal life, and what that might mean for her bedroom life. He tossed and turned in his small bed. He hadn’t been with many women before, four to be exact. But it had always felt…rushed and unfeeling. Like he was just fulfilling a need and nothing more. These fantasies of Oliva, they were completely different. He wondered if she felt the same. Or if he was just reacting because she was the first girl he had been around in a while. He felt himself ache after getting himself all worked up it was no wonder. ‘What if I’m quiet’ he pondered seeking some relief and sleep.

He closed his eyes and pictured her in the throes of passion. That silky hair bouncing with every thrust of his hips, she would talk dirty and want more. And boy, would he give her more. Oliva’s mouth parted slightly and the small cries she would make. He would suck and bite, loving the marks he would leave. Maxson had always been a possessive man, when something was his he let you and everyone else know it. He bit down on his lip trying not to make any noise, he could just feel her on top of him laughing softly as she rocked her hip teasing him with her pace. Warm and inviting is what she would be. He would make her feel so good if only she would let him. But finally, he let go of it all when he thought of her calling his name over and over as she came making her forget every other man she had ever had.  
He quietly and carefully cleaned up the small mess he had made. And finally, he was able to sleep.


	4. Everybody's gotta die someday Red

Oliva had always been an early bird, and today was no different. Arthur was sound asleep, but Oliva quietly crept around him making her way out of the room. As she stepped into the dimly lit hallway, a small boy flew past her and out towards the city. Deacon’s voice caused her to jolt in surprise, “Oliva.” His voice deeper than usual, “Something’s come up. I can’t say exactly what, but I need to get back to headquarters as soon as possible.” “Do you want me to go with you?” She searched his face for any sort of emotion but found none as was typical for him in these situations. “Nah don’t worry little sister, I got this. Go have fun in the world of Nuka-Cola for me. If I can I’ll meet you there” he hugged her tight. ‘something must be really up.’ Not really wanting to let go, Oliva, stepped back. Deacon smirked and did a two-finger salute as he exited.

Oliva tried to think positively and tell herself that he would be back cracking jokes and playing darts with her in no-time. But still, the panic of abandonment and loss lingered in the back of her mind. So many had not come back to play and laugh with her.

She grabbed three noodle bowls from the kind, yet malfunctioning, robot and gently woke Danse from his sleep. “Where’s Deacon?” he said sleep still heavy in his gruff voice. “Something came up” was all Oliva said, hoping he wouldn’t press the matter. “I’ll go get Arthur” he nodded in acknowledgment and stretched trying to wake up fully. Not knowing really how to wake the sleeping Elder, she tapped on his shoulder like she was waking a sleeping bear. That didn’t do the trick, he only shifted in response. “Arthur…Arthur. ARTHUR!” she raised her voice and shook harder. He jerked awake, looking stunned to find Oliva’s smiling face over him. “Good Lord, I was beginning to think you were dead” She chuckled, “Rise and shine! Come on I’ve got breakfast.” She slowly tugged him to his feet. No one around her ever seemed to be as happy as she in the mornings. Full of life and energy, she plopped herself on Deacon’s now available bed. Maxson had taken to the small desk chair in the room. The two men still drowsy, hardly said a peep. “Where’s Deacon?” Arthur asked suddenly aware of his absence. “Something…came up. He said he would try and meet us there, but I doubt he will be able to by the way he was talking” she said solemnly.

“That’s a shame” Arthur looked apologetic at Oliva, trying to think of something better to say, as it was apparent, she was worried. “Four little Indian boys going out to sea; A red herring swallowed one and then there were three” She raised her brows in surprise. “What’s that from?” Maxson titled his head. “Oh, it’s a really old poem. It’s called _Ten Little Indians_ , goes through all of them in some way then it ends with the best creepy little line.” “How’s it end?” Danse looked confused. “One little Indian boy left all alone; He went out and hanged himself and then there were none.”

“How morbid.” Was all Danse replied with. “I’m inclined to agree, however, I am unsettled so I guess it serves its purpose.” Arthur studied Oliva’s lit up face. “I love it” she said in her sing-song voice.

With breakfast eaten and ready to resume their journey, they set off once more. Oliva played holotape after holotape. Songs neither of them had ever heard, but she seemed to know each one by heart. She would sway to the music, twirling and dancing her way through the wasteland. It fascinated Arthur, as he was more accustomed to far more serious and reserved manners. As a slow waltz of a song started to play, Oliva grabbed his hand and spun into his arms and back out before he had time to react. “I can’t dance this one by myself!” her voice light and airy. “I don’t dance.” “Nonsense, everyone does or at least can! Even dear old Danse can!” She bowed to him as she walked backward. “Is this true, Paladin?” Arthur said amused by the prospect. “I do, yes, but only when Oliva makes me” “Oh please, you know you love to dance with me.” She smiled wickedly.

She grabbed Arthur’s hands once more and spun the two of them around. Weaving in between his arms and twisting in and out. Making him a complacent partner in her dance. “See what she does” Danse chuckled and shook his head watching the pair. Maxson smiled a little, watching her flip and float. “Once, I was dancing as I do and twirled myself right into a super mutant!” she laughed. “Then what?” “Well, I screamed and scrambled for my gun. He was so shocked he didn’t have time to react. Which was to his folly.” Arthur couldn’t help but laugh as he could vividly see her doing just that.

Danse’s suit suddenly began to ping frequently, causing the fun to cease. “That’s a distress signal” Maxson listened carefully. “Think it’s Brotherhood, sir?” Danse asked like a good obedient soldier. “It’s possible. But I can’t think of any patrols that would be this far out?” “Let’s go check it out then” Oliva interjected quickly. “It may just be a false interception.” Arthur looked at Danse, “or it might be a trap.” Oliva could see the wheels turning in Danse’s head and knew he would have a plan soon. “Danse what are you thinking?” “I’m thinking I could go check it out. Since I am the most heavily armed and more equip in case it is a trap.”

“By yourself? Absolutely not soldier!” Oliva put her hands on her hips. “Oliva, if you and Elder Maxson were to come, you both would be at a great possible risk.” “And we're not at a great risk now? Just being out here is a risk Danse. It’s stupid for you to go alone, right Arthur!” She turned to him for assurance. Arthur looked at the two of them, contemplating both sides of the argument. “It would be a tactical disadvantage to only have one of us go. Danse, we either all go or no one goes.” He said making his decision. “But sir—" “But nothing, listen to your Elder Danse” Oliva put her nose in the air satisfied she had won this one.

“Let’s go then” Arthur concluded. Listening for the quiet beep of the signal was painstaking, but eventually, it became constant. Oliva was the first to spot the transmitter, pointing to a smoldering pile of ash. There it sat atop of the heap, charred but somehow still working. The three approached carefully, just waiting for an ambush of raiders to appear. Danse reached out and picked up the small device, “what the hell happened” he said confusion clear in his voice. Gently turning it off Danse looked to Maxson for an answer. “I think I have an idea.” Oliva held up a pair of goggles, standard to those given to scribes. “Looks like raiders. They tend to like fire for some reason.” She said grimly. Digging further into the pile, Danse sighed and closed his eyes. Arthur and Oliva both knew what he must have uncovered; the holotags of the fallen Brotherhood members.

They stood in silence, listening to the low howl of the wind, and watching the billowing smoke follow its direction. Arthur sighed, defeated, “We need to send these back to the Airport so the next of kin can be notified.” Danse nodded in agreement. “I’m sorry Arthur.” Oliva placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not me who you should apologize to. It’s not my son or daughter.” His voice heavy with grief he shrugged off her embrace. He palmed the warm tags and put them into his pack.

“Why did they leave the beacon on though?” Danse said above a whisper. “They were either to stupid to know what it was, or they were fucking with whoever would’ve followed it.” Oliva had seen this sort of thing first-hand many times. Which is why she made it a habit to be cruel and thorough when it came to exterminating them. Never taking pity, they had made their choice like everyone else in the wastelands. Leaving one alive occasionally so they could tell their fellow scum how Oliva Bennett dealt with their kind.

Oliva walked on, knowing that standing and thinking about it would do them no favors. The other two followed silently, Arthur wrapped up in guilt and anger. She turned up the music once more but did not dance or sing. The rest of the day was long and dreary; finally, it the sun began to set. A little abandoned house was where they made camp for the night. Oliva walked around looking through the drawers and cabinets. “Never know what you’ll find” she smiled holding up a box of sugar-bombs.

“You know these were considered toxic in some circles” she popped open the box. “Why?” Danse looked up from his own dinner. “Too many preservatives, but as it turns out that came in handy” she wrapped her blanket around herself and started munching away. “I can’t help but wonder if I saw these people” Oliva wondered aloud. “I suppose it’s possible” Danse shrugged out of his constrictive suit and tucked the arms into his waist. His version of pjs, is what Oliva always called this little move; a good sign he was about to try and lay down.

Arthur laid his heavy jacket on the floor next to him and began to make his own little sleeping place. Oliva didn’t feel sleepy in the least, actually quite the opposite. She wished she had some way to get a hold of Deacon. To tell him of the horrible scene they had stumbled upon, and he would tell her everything’s still ok. That one day they would get rid of all them and it wouldn’t happen anymore; then they could plan their own world domination.

She tossed and turned for hours trying to fall asleep, but her mind persisted. Giving up she crept outside and started her music once more. Finding these people lived right at the water's edge gave her the opportunity she was looking for. Grabbing a washcloth, she made her way down to the waters. Although it wasn’t super clean, it was still cool and better than nothing!


	5. In The Heat Of The Night

Stripping down to nothing but her bare skin she dived off the end of the make-shift pier that had been built at some point, she was unsure if it had always been there or not. The water felt wonderful around her tired body. She gripped her washrag, that doubled as her carrying case for her soap, and started scrubbing herself pink. The soap made a slight foam around her and she blew the bubbles into the night air.

The moonlight was bright and made the world look softer to her. She still heard crickets and the occasional frog croak. It always made her laugh thinking about how insects and such had somehow survived nuclear destruction. True they were much bigger now but survived none-the-less. Once Oliva had washed herself to completion, she decided to stick around in the water just a little longer. She felt sort of thrilled to be skinny-dipping with the boys so close. It had been bit since she felt electrified like this and wanted to revel in the feeling.

She climbed back out of the water and looked for her towel she could have sworn she brought. ‘Shit’ she sighed and grabbed her pip-boy checking the time. Relieved she still had about forty minutes till sunrise at six. Plenty of time just to have the air dry her! ‘And then I’ll go wake the boys. We should be pretty close now’ Oliva thought to herself swinging her legs back and forth above the water.

Arthur woke up and took a quick headcount. Where was Oliva? Her stuff was still clearly here, but she was nowhere to be seen, just as that thought came across his mind, he heard the faint sound of splashing. ‘Ah a bath, doesn’t she know it’s dangerous to do that at night and alone?!’ he fought the urge to go and keep watch for her. ‘If she wanted anyone out there, she would have asked someone.’ He scolded himself.

“Morning sir, where’s Oliva?” “I think maybe she went to take a bath out back.” “Sounds about right. We should probably follow her example.” Danse nodded to himself as he stood. “Yeah” “Arthur? Is something wrong?” “I just have a lot on my mind.” “I’m here if you’d like to share.” Danse’s kind puppy-dog smile put the young Elder at ease. “I feel like it’s my fault those soldiers died for one thing.” “Sir” Danse looked out an old broken window, “you can’t blame yourself for that, every soul that takes our pledge knows that it’s highly likely they may die. But it is a sacrifice they are all willing to make. Dying is part of life, I’ve come to think it doesn’t really matter when we die, and there will never be a good time to die. There’s nothing you could have done. Sometimes soldiers die, sir. Nothing we can do about it.” He felt his mind wander back to his many friends that had passed. Some die from illness, injury, or during combat. His voice cracked a little, “All we can do… is keep going and remember those who have fallen. Something I know you are well versed in.”

Arthur sat quietly thinking over what Danse had said. He was right, everyone dies one day or another. He relented to the idea and felt the guilt subside from him. About that time, they heard Oliva’s boot falls come up the porch and into the house. Oliva’s normally bouncy hair was still half-wet half-dry. “Morning guys” she said chirper putting away her soap. She pulled out an antique bottle of perfume and gave herself a small dousing. “Did you sleep at all Oliva?” Danse knew all too well she would go days without sleep but tell no one till she almost passed out. “Did you?” she asked avoiding the question, not wanting to hear him fuss at her. Danse took that as a hard no. “We’re going to go wash off, you ok staying here alone?” Danse sighed. “I may just come along to watch. I haven’t been to Chippendales in forever!” She grinned.

Danse said nothing and shook his disapproving head at her; grabbing his bath supplies and telling Maxson to follow. As they left, Arthur heard her giggling to herself. “What’s a Chippendales?” He asked Danse. “From what she’s told me before: it’s a club where women go to watch men…um…strip down and dance. Or something like that.” Danse blushed at the taboo nature of it. “oh…” Arthur didn’t say anything else about it.

However, his mind was flooded with thoughts of Oliva making him dance for her. For once he wouldn’t mind a dance, and did that mean she found them attractive? ‘Did she find Danse attractive?’ Danse had seen his share of women and could attract them like flies but he was always very modest about it. As the pair began bathing, Arthur wished for a more private space. Not because he was shy or anything, but with his current thoughts he felt weird having Danse around.

They didn’t speak much till they were clothed once more and going back towards the house. Danse peered around the corner, “Shh, just like I suspected.” He pointed to a sleeping Oliva. They silently sat around and planned out their route waiting for her to wake. Arthur examined her sleep face. Hair slightly covering her face and a light blush across her face. He wondered if and what she was dreaming.

Deep in slumber, Oliva was in fact dreaming. Dreaming of days long gone by, picturing herself but when she was much younger. She had on her favorite red dress, the one that had little white bows all over the trim. She ran and jumped all around the playground from her old neighborhood. Everything bright and lively just like she remembered. Her father’s laugh surrounded her as she sat on a swing singing a song that they often shared with one another. She felt the familiar push of his hands on her back, but suddenly the feeling changed. She whipped her head around to see who had taken her father’s place.

Nobody was there though. No one there to take his place, ‘ _it’s ok sweetheart, you let go. Go have fun baby girl.’_ Her father’s voice whispered encouragingly in her ear. ‘ _Daddy!’_ she started calling out for him looking desperately for her now gone father. Tears started streaming down her face and she leaped out of the swing; wanting to go and find him. ‘ _Daddy, where are you? Why did you leave me?!’_ screamed out in frustration. Longing for his arms to wrap around her and hold her as he used to. She ran up to a couple and asked them if they had seen her mama and daddy, they turned and revealed that they were her parents. ‘ _Mama?’_ she questioned in disbelief; her mother hadn’t been in her dreams in a very very long time.

‘ _I heard my baby calling and I just had to come see what was wrong!’_ her long-forgotten smile across her slightly blurred face. Oliva ran to their waiting arms, ‘ _I went to go find your mother baby. I’ve missed her so much.’_ Her father's deep voice close in her ear. ‘ _what about me daddy! You can’t leave me alone with them’_ ‘ _but Olly you love Danse, Deacon, Nick and that nice boy Arthur, don’t you?’_ She looked up at her father’s face tears still falling. ’ _but they’re not you.’_ She hugged her father as tight as she could. Trying to keep him in one place, forgetting about her mother for the moment. ‘ _I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry for leaving.’_ He said petting her hair and rocking. ‘ _You’ve been doing fine without me, and I’m so proud of you.’_ ‘ _I don’t wanna be alone! I’m tierd of being ok. I want you!’_ she shrieked and threw her fists on his chest. ‘ _Olly you gotta wake up.’_ ‘ _wake up? What do you mean? Wait, daddy! DON’T LEAVE ME!’_

Oliva’s eyes opened sharply, and she realized she was being held by a man. A stray tear fell slowly down her face, it was Danse. The smell of smoke and the woods told her that. “Danse?” she mumbled trying to pull herself away from him. “I’m ok and very awake now.” She chuckled trying to laugh off what had just apparently taken place. “What on earth were you dreaming?” Danse looked at her worried.

“I don’t know” she lied, “Was I screaming or something?” she smoothed her hair. “You were crying and thrashing.” Arthur’s voice sounded stunned, “does this happen often?” “No.” Oliva said curtly. Clearly she was embarrassed, she and Danse had more than their fair share of these moments but with Arthur there…

Saying nothing more about it, “Enjoy your bath?” Danse nodded, “Very refreshing. Although I do need to advise you not to go alone next time. Or at least not at night alone. That’s reckless.”

“Oh hush. What was I supposed to do? Wake up Arty dear and make him watch” she shoved Arthur playfully. Danse grunted in response and frowned, “ok ok I won’t. I promise.” She relented.


	6. A heart, A Home, The Nerve

Oliva felt on edge, the more she thought about Deacon the more she started to panic. Coming across a Forest Ranger’s cabin she darted inside to see if, just by God’s kindness, a working CV radio could be found. “Thank God.” She sighed seeing one sitting on a desk towards the back of the room. “Oliva what are you doing?” Danse and Arthur had followed behind her idly. She gave no response and scrambled to tune the frequency to the Railroad’s.

“Charmer to TT. You there?” she clicked off waiting, hoping, for an answer. The loud sound of static filled the room. “CHARMER!” Tinker Tom’s high-pitched voice came through finally. “Tinker, do you know the status of D?” “Um yeah. Look, Charmer, he’s… well, he’s—” there was a beat of silence, Desdemona’s voice took his place. “Charmer, you need to get back to HQ if you want to see Deacon. Ran into some rouge Gen. 1 synths. Didn’t end well.” “Is…is he ok?” Oliva fought off tears. “No hun. Doc’s trying to patch him up. Says if he makes it, he makes it but he’s done all he can for him.” “I’ve got two buddies.” Oliva said cryptically, “Don’t worry babe. Bring them on in. You don’t have time to dump them and I know you won’t. Deacon told us about your current company.” “Thank you. I’ll be there today. Over and out.”

She ripped out of the chair she sat in and began at a lightning pace back towards the old church. “Wait, Oliva where are you going?!” Danse picked up his pace trying to get her attention. “Were you two not just in the same room? Deacon may be dead by the time I get there. I know you two have issues with the Railroad, but either keep up and shut up or leave.” She spit out, her voice was harsh and low. Arthur vaguely recalled a conversation Danse and himself had had about Oliva’s temperament.

“God help the person or thing she’s mad at. Knight Oliva doesn’t get angry often, but when she does. Well, everyone knows it. Most of the time it’s not that she’s even mad, just scared.” Danse had said in his verbal report to his Elder.

‘She must be terrified now then’ Arthur thought shying away from saying anything. Oliva practically ran the entire way to the church; the other two despite their endurance, struggled to keep up at the same determined pace. Danse had been inside the church but never into the catacombs underneath it. He thought the Railroad was foolish _and_ dangerous. They were clever, far too clever for their own good. Dealing in secrets only and protecting everybody: ghoul, synth, human it made no difference to them.

Oliva had explained why she was a part of them before, “anything that has a conscious should be treated as such Danse. Gen. 3 synths didn’t ask to be made in fact most hate that they were. They’re no more dangerous than any normal man. Same goes for ghouls.” “Oliva, they have a kill code in them! How can you say that?” “Danse. There’s not a man or woman alive that doesn’t have one of those. Theirs happens to be a binary code. Ours is environmental. Ghouls are people until they succumb to their condition. That’s why I’m not fully with anyone save for them.” She had said in finality, not wanting to argue with her friend any longer.

Arthur had opposed the Railroad and all their agents. That is until he met Oliva. When they had first set out to go and recruit Oliva; Danse had explained all he knew or had ever discussed with her about the Railroad and her being a part of it. In an attempt to keep him from getting his head ripped off. He had to admit, she did have a point. Or at least a marginal one, Danse and he still didn’t trust or enjoy the company of ghouls or synths, but she did have a point about men being just as fragile. 

She had said that the Brotherhood was their best hope at regaining control: cleaning out the raiders, super mutants and feral ghouls. ‘She sees every angle, which can be annoying sometimes.’ Danse had commented in passing.

Flying through the church at a break-neck speed, they quickly followed her down into the crypts. Arthur looked around at their small headquarters and noted all the technology, supplies, and maps they had. Danse and he stood closer together and even closer to Oliva. Feeling like two strangers that had just crashed a party. Everyone had looked them up and down but had said nothing to them.

Except for Deacon who was lying on a bed wrapped in bandages, for the first time he had his sunglasses off, “Well if it isn’t Dorothy come to see her Scarecrow.” He smiled weakly. Oliva rushed to his side and skidded to the floor. “Deacon what happened?” “A tale as old as time. Safehouse needed protecting urgently, there were raiders and then there were the synths they had programed, somehow, to follow them. You think this is bad” motioning towards himself, “you should see them.” He winced as he chuckled. “Cowardly Lion oh and Tinman!? How the hell are ya?” Neither of them got the reference but it seemed to make Oliva laugh.

“Why did you go alone?” she said getting serious once more. “I didn’t Olly. The other four just didn’t come back.” Deacon sunk lower in the bed. “Why didn’t you let me come?!” “because Oliva I knew—” “Knew what?! Knew you wanted to go on the suicide mission alone? Why the hell did you do that?! You promised me. You promised me you’d be ok. And now, now!!” her voice cracked, and she couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “You promised” she whispered, her lips red and puffy.

“Hey now little sister. Don’t cry, I’ll be fine you know me! I didn’t ask you to come because I knew it was going to be bad just from the reports I had gotten. I didn’t, no couldn’t risk losing you.” “THAT’S NOT YOUR CALL DEACON!” she said raising her voice. “It was my call, and I would do it again. Besides, how else was I supposed to stop you from going and having a grand old time without me?” Deacon’s demeanor changed briefly from his normal care-free appearance to a stern commanding officer. “you’re too important just to die Oliva. You’ve got a lot more to do and a lot more to see. Those two need you at the very least.” He smirked his eyes closing.

“Deacon you can’t leave me. Remember what you told me?” she took his hand and squeezed it. He started to answer but Oliva cut him off, “you said you wouldn’t leave me. You told me that we were in it together. Partners in crime don’t leave each other.” Her voice pleaded with him. “You’ve grown a lot since I said that Olly. If it’s my time to go it’s my time. You know that.” He said cupping her face gently and wiping the tears from her cheek with his thumb. “I’d also like to point out that I’m not dead yet.” He said jokingly trying to get her to laugh. “Hey, can you do something for me since I’m on my deathbed?” She sniffed, “What?” “Can you go out and make me one of those flower crowns you do?” 

Oliva laughed, “why?” “Because if I’m dying, I want to look like the crown prince I am! Please, it’s my dying wish!” “You said you weren’t.” she fussed. “Shush. The dead man has spoken.” Oliva sighed, she had never been able to tell Deacon no. “Ok, I’ll be back. Don’t go anywhere.” “I wouldn’t dream of it.” He winked.

Deacon’s eyes watched as she left, suddenly he turned his attention over to the two stunned men that stood by his bedside. “I guess we should go too,” Danse said starting to turn around. “Come here Tinman, you too lion. I’ve got something to say.” Deacon beckoned them closer. “Now look you two. I love Oliva more than anyone I’ve ever known. She is everything right with this world. I don’t care how ornery she can get. If I die, which I’m not planning on, but if I do die. I need you, Danse, to look after her. She can’t be alone, and I think you know that.” He said tears starting to drop from his eyes. “She needs someone to make her laugh and smile even when she doesn’t want to. And she needs to be reminded to sleep so make sure she does. Make sure she doesn’t give all of her supplies away. She thinks of herself last always, but you two, I’m sure have seen that. Oliva is always saving others, but she needs someone to save her. She’s right, I did promise her I wouldn’t leave. But I don’t think this one is up to me. So, if this is it, I need to know she’s in good hands. Even if they are the Brotherhood’s hands. I need to know.” Deacon gritted out.

Danse didn’t know what to say really, “Deacon you’re not going to die.” Was all he could conjure up. Danse had witnessed and seen so much death you’d think he be an expert in what to say. But then again if you thought that you clearly never had met Danse. Arthur stepped forward, “you have our word, Oliva will be taken care of.” Deacon looked up into Arthur’s cold steel-blue eyes, “Thank you.”

Oliva came bounding down the stairs, four small crowns in her hand. “I crown thee, King Deacon! Lord of the Smartasses!” She laughed, looking much happier than before, as she placed one gingerly on Deacon’s bandaged head. “I crown thee, King Danse! Lord of the Laws! Um bend down.” She requested as Danse grimaced at this silliness. “thank you, darling. And I crown thee, King Arthur! Lord of Steel.” Oliva bowed and placed the crown on his head. “And I crown thee, Oliva,” she said talking to herself, “Queen Oliva!” “Queen and Lord of all the dominions!” Deacon grabbed the last crown from her hands. “Come here so we can have a leader.” He smiled.

She bent down and he placed the small flower crown on her head. She ran over to one of the many coolers the Railroad had set out and grabbed three beers. “A toast, to Lord Deacon! May he prosper and his health be restored anew!” 


	7. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap: A Goodneighbor Story

The sense of urgency that had overcome Oliva was now gone. In its place, she felt a pang of fear. She had never thought of Deacon not being there anymore; just as she had never thought that her father would never leave either. Of course, she had seen her share of death and friends dying. But none had been so close as Deacon.

Oliva and her men left the church, as there was nothing they could do. She looked defeated to Arthur. Like she had been knocked to the ground only to receive a kick in the gut. “Oliva, where are we going now?” He tried to say softly. “Goodneighbor.” Was all she said. He had never been to Goodneighbor, but he knew nothing _good_ had ever come from it. Maxson looked to Danse to say something but he didn’t. Danse shook his head, as to just say ‘let her go.’

She shrugged through the gates and made her way to the Memory-Den. “go get us two rooms.” She practically whispered and tossed a bag of caps to Arthur. Not saying another word to either of them. “Should we go with her?” Arthur cocked an eyebrow as his Paladin. “No, she wants to be alone, I think. If she isn’t back at the hotel by morning, then we will go looking.”

The concierge, a rather withered looking ghoul, smiled wide when she saw the two of them walk in. “Well hello there boys, what can I do for you?” “We need two rooms. But could you keep one of the keys down here? Our companion is supposed to meet us here.” Arthur stepped up. “Of course, sugar,” she winked and slid a key over to him. “what’s the name? It’ll be 50 caps.” Arthur counted out the payment, “Oliva Bennett.” “Mmm Miss Bennett has you two on her arm does she?” the ghoul said smoothly, a sexual overtone to her words. “I always knew she was a wild card that one”

“We are merely her friends I assure you,” Danse said hurriedly, the very notion that the three of them would ever! “No judgment” she put her hands up in mock defense, “you two have a good night. Room 202.” She smiled. “Um. Thank you.” Arthur said nodding awkwardly, trying to remember to ‘behave’ as Oliva had put it when they had set out.

Arthur didn’t know what time it was when he was woken to a loud clattering next door. ‘must be Oliva?’ he thought half-awake. The walls were like paper and his bed had been the one right up against their conjoining wall. He was fully awake when he heard shuffling and her giggling. ‘Does she have someone in there with her?!’ he thought in a sort of panic. He strained to hear if another person was present. He knew she must be alone when she turned on her music and flopped down on the ancient bed.

Heat flooded his face as he heard her sigh heavily. He knew that sigh, and it was only caused by one thing. Frantically he pressed his ear to the wall, praying that for one she didn’t stop but also that Danse wouldn’t wake up and see him trying to listen in on her. The springs on the bed began to squeak, ‘oh my god she is.’ Arthur’s heart raced. He felt dirty and guilty for listening in and he honestly tried to stop himself. Taking a breath and lying back on his bed, but it was in vain.

“Oh yesss” Oliva exhaled her speech heavy and slightly slurred. ‘goddamn it, she’s drunk.’ For some strange reason that turned him on more. Slowly he took himself in his hands and began matching her pace. He wondered what she was thinking about, who she was thinking about. Maybe she wasn’t thinking about anyone? Just focusing on the feeling, she was supplying herself.

But she was thinking. Thinking about the very man listening in on her like a love-drunk preteen. How so unnervingly calm he always was, Oliva wanted to see him break apart in her hands. Make him feel lightheaded and free like she felt. How serious he was and pretty much always scowling. Oliva wished to god he would come to her room and whisper in that deep voice of his and tell her exactly what he had planned for her. That he would wipe that smile off her face and make her scream in ecstasy.

Oliva bit down on her upper lip as she dug her fingers into her center. “Fuck,” she panted and squirmed aching for more. Groaning she put her other hand to work, grabbing at her own chest and pinching. It had been so long, far too long. One guy about seven months ago, it meant nothing, but it felt nice. Oliva didn’t do much in person, but boy did she think about it a lot.

At one time she had felt a pull towards Danse, but quickly snapped herself out of that. Knowing fully well he wouldn’t go for someone literally half his age. She reminisced on her first meetings with Elder Maxson. How stressed he looked and how much older he acted. Oliva had boarder line flirted with him, but he seemed oblivious. That may be due to him being a commander during a sort-of war. That coat, his hair, his scars, his voice, and his mind; damn how was she not supposed to want to jump him? She wanted to mess up his perfect hair and make his ever-ticking mind silence for a moment. Throwing her head back she felt so close to coming undone.

Arthur’s hand slid up and down, chasing his own release. He grit his teeth and rocked his hips thinking about her. He closed his eyes and pictured what she was doing in there. Oliva was tired of playing games and added her other hand to help her along. Letting out a long hopeless moan followed by a string of swears that would make any sailor blush.

“Arthur, yes, don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop. FUCK ARTHURRR” she ground out spilling out on her hands. Before Arthur had time to fully register what she had said, he came harder than he had before. All he had heard before letting go was his name fall from her lips. Panting he tried to regain his senses, ‘did she just… so does that mean? Maybe she’s super drunk and was just thinking about him and his name happened to come out.’ Trying not to get his hopes up. His mind flooded with a thousand what-if scenarios as he drifted off to sleep.

For once Oliva was needing to be woken up. Arthur jumped at the chance to see her and pushed open the door. She lay in a mess of blankets and was still sound asleep. 

“Oliva” Arthur leaned in, actually fighting not to just wake her with a kiss. She seemed to be fond of fairy-tails, it only stands to reason she would like that. But Maxson decided to just gently nudge her awake. “mmm” she said still trying to sleep. “Come on it’s about three in the afternoon.” She moaned once more and lifted herself into an upright position. “We’re going to this new club tonight.” She said rubbing her eyes. “I don’t do… clubs.” He said tossing her bag on the bed with her. “No no it’ll be fun!” Oliva smiled up at him, “Come on. Come with me. Please! Since I didn’t get to go to my park!”

“Absolutely not.” Danse said like the stern father-figure he was. “But Danse it’ll be so much fun! I got us invited!” She whined. “Oliva, I’m far too old to be going to a club of any sort.” He gruffed, “Well technically so am I! Ugh fine, Danse don’t come. But Arthur you have to come with me!” She grabbed Arthur’s hand and pulled it towards her chest. “Because the whole point of you being out here with me is so you can have some fun!” Maxson looked at Danse and back at Oliva’s black eyes. They were pleading, begging, that he come with her. He sighed heavily not wanting to break her spirits. “Yay!” she clapped, “it’s at eight, and remember we gotta dress the part too!” She started shuffling through Arthur’s bag. “Hey! I’ll find something on my own thank you.” Oliva smiled and laughed in retort.

Eight at night came sooner than he had wanted. Arthur wasn’t known for being loose by any means. He decided to shave his beard down to just about nothing not wanting to look shaggy. Shrugging on a maroon sports coat, to go with his darker jeans and black shirt. He had taken this as an opportunity to look nice for Oliva. Danse appeared in the mirror behind Arthur and cleared his throat. “Before you go,” Danse said casually, “Just tell me one thing.” Arthur made eye-contact with his friend in the mirror. “Yes?” He said confused.

“Tell me are you going to make a move on Oliva tonight or not?” Danse, for once, didn’t beat around the bush. Maxson turned and had a look of terror on his face, “what makes you ask such a thing!” “I’m not an idiot Arthur. I’ve seen the way you’ve started to look at her. I only ask because I’ve seen the way she looks at you too. And if I know Oliva Bennett as good as I think I do, which I do, she will make a move if you don’t. She’s not one for waiting around.” Danse chuckled.

“Do… do you really think she… finds me attractive?” “From what I heard last night, she finds you more than just attractive.” Danse said cocking an eyebrow and smirking. ‘shit he heard too!! Did he hear me?!!’ Arthur blushed, “I. Um.” “Exactly, and I know you know what I’m talking in reference too.” He folded his arms across his broad chest. “Just give it a try Arthur. She’s full of surprises. Just please remember what room she’s in, and not the one your in.” Danse turned Arthur around and gave him a push towards the door, but not before splashing on a bit of cologne on him.


	8. You're Old Enough To Dance The Night Away

Arthur swallowed and firmly knocked on Oliva’s door. She ripped it open with a giant smile on her now painted lips. “You’d be surprised what all I’ve found dearest.” She smirked as she took notice of him gawking at her makeup and dress. “Come on!” she grabbed his hand and rushed out to the street. He dumbly followed where she tugged him, “you look nice.” He stammered out. “Thanks, you do too. You smell super good too, is that Danses’?” Oliva said not looking back. “Yeah.” He nodded.

Maxson took her all in: she had curled her hair, she had on just a touch of makeup, and a purple dress covered in sparkles. It was tight on her chest and pushed out her cleavage, making his mouth water. The skirt of the dress was loose and moved like it was alive. She wore black heels that made her almost as tall as he. She pulled him by her side and put her arm over his, “Let’s go” she squeaked her excitement apparent.

The music was loud, and the lighting of the building was dim and hazy. Lights of blues, reds, and greens all over the place. People were everywhere you could see, but Oliva somehow managed to find a booth in the back. She ordered two drinks he had never in his life heard of. “Don’t worry, I don’t wanna get plastered! Just something sweet” she smiled yelling over the music. He nodded and tried not to stare at her as she sipped on her sweet cocktail. “Let’s dance!” She said bobbing her head to the music. “Oh, I um don’t know—” Arthur was cut short by her pulling him onto the dancefloor.

“Nobody is watching!” She assured him, taking the time to put her back against his chest. Her back to him she ground lightly on him to the heavy bass of the music. She swirled around him and slowly he began to relax. “Just do what you feel” Oliva added trying to calm him into a good mood. Doing as he was told, he followed Oliva’s moves and the music. They danced fast and loose for what felt like forever.

A slow love song began to play, and it was clear only the couples wanted to stick around and dance to that. Oliva, however, made no move back to their table. Rather she placed one of his hands on her hip and the other clasping her hand. She looked at him through her lashes. He was glad the room was dark, not wanting her to see the way he was flushed. Arthur felt drunk but had only taken a sip of his drink like he was drunk off dancing with Oliva. Or better yet, just Oliva in general. Since he had traveled with her, about a month now that he thought about it, he had seen more of the wasteland than he ever even knew was there. She made him laugh and sing along to the songs he knew. She was passionate and kind; doing what she felt was best for the world around her. Although there were many couples still left on the floor, it felt like to him they were the only two there. 

They swayed slowly on the floor and she put her head against his shoulder pulling him close. She hummed the tune of the song, ‘of course she knows this song’ he thought smiling down at her. “Thank you for coming with me Elder.” She said taking a break between her singing. “I thought you said no titles?” he smirked. “Shut up. I’m just saying, I know you’re not usually the type to go nor would it look fantastic to anyone who saw you and recognized you. I know you work hard for your reputation and all.” Oliva said a hint of guilt coming out.

“Screw’em. I’m young, I can go dancing and drinking with anyone I choose. I can even go dancing with a 200-year-old 20-year-old" he laughed as she headbutted his chest. "I’m glad I came Oliva, so thank you Knight for bringing me.” He lifted her head up. The fast song that followed the last three slow ones broke the tender moment's spell.

“Speaking of, do you wanna go? My head is starting to hurt from these lights! I guess I was right I am too old for clubs” she laughed. He found himself not wanting the night to end so soon. Sure, it was midnight, but he didn’t feel the least bit tired. “Why don’t you come up to my room,” Oliva asked, like she had read his mind.

She took off her heels and sat cross-legged on her bed. Arthur nervously made the two of them a glass of whiskey, handing a glass to her. “Thanks” she sipped and coughed in surprise, “good lord Arthur! What’s this actually? Just straight up poison?!” “what’s wrong too strong? Can’t handle it?” he mocked and laughed. “Har har. Yes, I can handle it. Just took me by surprise is all!” “Oh is that right” he teased, still feeling the high of it just being the two of them.

“Yeah sure is! I handled it last night as a matter of fact” she stuck her tongue out childishly. “Is that what you call bumbling in at who knows what time this morning?” Arthur smirked. “Wait you heard me come in?” she said suddenly. It was then he realized what that implied if he had heard that then he may have also heard…

Danse’s words rang clear as a bell in his head, and he decided to press his luck. Make his move. “Yeah, I did. You woke me up actually.” He said striding over to the bed. Oliva’s face looked bright red, “sorry ‘bout that” she half-laughed. “No need to apologize. It was a pleasant surprise.” He said leaning in to kiss her. Her eyes widened, and she placed her hands on his chest and pulled back. Arthur’s heart sank, he was right she didn’t want this. He went to stand and apologize, “I didn’t bring you back to my room to seduce you.” “I know I’m sorr—” “But if you want to seduce me, I wouldn’t oppose it.” She said quietly looking down at her hands.

He lifted her chin up and made her look him in the eyes. “Is that what you want?”, his voice as serious as ever. “Yes” she put her arms around his neck and passionately submitted herself to him. He gripped her shoulders and pushed her slowly back on the bed. Both of them found themselves hungry for it. His hands ran up and down her smooth leg, as her dress had been pushed its way to her upper hip. She broke one of the kisses breathing heavy, her eyes clouded with pure lust.

He pushed her hair out of his way and began to kiss and suck on her exposed neck. “Ah!” she gasped. He grunted in response not leaving his place, she began pulling on his hair lightly just trying to grasp onto something. Arthur began to feel restless, he leaned back on his knees and threw off his jacket followed by his shirt on the floor next to them. “Has anyone ever told you, you’re like the hottest man on the earth? I’m just curious?” Oliva panted. He smirked getting more confident.

“Yes, they have.” He reached for the back of her dress. “Let me” she smiled sweetly and stood to the side of the bed and slowly unzipped herself. The dress falling to the floor, “Would you like to see more?” she leaned her head to the side. He nodded dumbly. “Then lay back.” He instantly threw himself backward. She unhooked her bra and shrugged out of it, followed by her panties.

Finally, Arthur Maxson was getting what he really wanted. Finally, getting to see Oliva like this, like he had dreamed since getting to know her, truly know her. “Your turn.” She purred and unbuttoned his now tight jeans. Sliding them off she grabbed the waist of his boxers. He suddenly gripped her hand, “Are you sure this is what you want?” “As sure as the day I was born” she said hungrily yanking him free.

“Fuck Arthur,” she said gazing at his exposed member. Feeling a swell of pride and confidence, he pulled her back up towards him. She easily followed him, “tell me, what were you thinking of last night?” he pressed into her teasing. “You” she breathed out. “I know that much by the way my name is the one you called out.” He whispered in her ear, “I want to know what I was doing to you to make you cum like that?”

Oliva felt lightheaded as she spilled every last detail of her fantasy out to the imposing man on top of her. He hummed in satisfaction and opened her legs wide for him. He laid down and slowly put his mouth around her bundle of nerves. She whined at the feeling and moaned when he began to pump his fingers in and out of her. “What are you doing?” she breathed out, “What does it look like” he looked up at her smiling. She could see herself glistening around the corners of his mouth, and it made her even wetter than before. “Arthur. God, Arthur. Danse told me wrong.” Oliva ground out. “What do you mean” he said between kisses on her inner thighs. “He said you were still sort of new at this stuff…” she said sheepishly. “First of all: I am but I’m a fast learner that’s what makes me a good leader. Two: you asked him about my…skills?” He looked her up and down. “It just sort of came up. I was curious!” she groaned out as he resumed his activities. He licked, sucked, and kissed till her legs shook around him.

He was so hard from just hearing and tasting her, he had to have her fully. Wiping his mouth, he kissed her deeply the tang of herself still on his tongue. Slipping himself in, they both gasped. “Oliva” he closed his eyes and leaned further into her. “I want you to fuck me hard Arthur Maxson. I’ve waited long enough” Oliva panted out. “With pleasure.” He began pounding hard and deep into her at an unrelenting pace.

She couldn’t stop moaning and gasping for air as he worked her over. “Wait wait Arthur,” she said pulling her hands up to his face feeling the small beads of sweat on his forehead. He stopped questioning if he had done something wrong. “Not at all” she laughed and used all her strength to tip him onto his back. “I just want on top” she giggled. He smiled and put his hands on her hips.

Oliva ground into him, “did you like how I felt against you as we danced” “God yes you little tease.” “You have no idea” she moaned as his erect member hit just right at this angle. Feeling himself growing closer, “Can I do something I’ve been dying to do?” She nodded and he got her on all fours, gripping her hair tightly. He began his pace once more with a renewed vigor. “Arthur! Arthur I’m gonna cum! Fuckkkkk” she said through poundings. “I’m close,” he said through gritted teeth. “Cum for me baby. Cum for me Arthur. Please cum for me, sir!” she pleaded. Hearing her call him sir and Arthur and even baby, the term seeming so familiar, made him give up holding back. He spilled out over her backside with a rather loud “Oliva!”

After cleaning up he began to put his clothes back on, “Oh. Are you going?” she sounded hurt. “I just figured you wanted me to?” he said looking around. The women he had slept with never were the type to say ‘stay, get comfy!’ “I mean if you want you can. But if you’re asking me. I want you to stay.” Oliva said quietly. So, Arthur stayed holding her close to him feeling like it was completely normal and commonplace for them to be in this position. "I don't think I want any wild oats Oliva" he whispered as she fell asleep. "Oh, what do you want then?" she hummed. "I want you."

Arthur Maxson was no sower of wild oats, but he had never felt more alive than he did at this moment. 


End file.
